Benutzer:Bommel0808
Über mich Was ist Game of Thrones für mich Ich bin Bommel0808 und ich liebe Game of Thrones. Mit der Serie kam ich zum ersten Mal 2015 in Kontakt, da lief gerade die fünfte Staffel zu Ende. Als ich eines Abends nicht wusste, was ich gucken sollte, beschloss ich mir die erste Staffel mal anzusehen. Ich war überwältigt von der Serie. Die so genial erzählten Handlungstränge, Schauspiel, Ausstattung, Effekte, Soundtrack, alles so überwältigend gut. Ich habe die ersten 5 Staffeln verschlungen und muss seitdem die qualvollen Wartezeiten, wie jeder Andere erleben. Von den Büchern habe ich bisjetzt die ersten 3 gelesen und muss sagen, dass die Serie den Titel Buchadaption mehr als alles Andere verdient hat und in manchen Aspekten die Bücher sogar sinnvoll erweitert und interresanten Dingen mehr Raum gibt. Game of Thrones mit Sehgewohnheiten bricht und die übernatürlich faszinierende Welt in der die Serie stattfindet, ist etwas was ich der Serie sehr hoch anrechne. Warum bin ich hier Ich schreibe hier, weil es einfach tierisch Spaß macht über Dinge zu schreiben, die einen faszinieren. Ich möchte vorallem aufklären, den bei einer Serie, wie Game of Thrones ist es schlicht unmöglich immer den Überblick zu behalten und Anderen dabei zu helfen die Serie und ihre Komplexität besser zu begreifen und den Sehspaß zu erhöhen. Auch kommt es immer wieder dazu, dass manche Dinge nicht verstanden werden und dafür ist diese Wiki der perfekte Ort. Ich bin hier seit dem 20. Oktober aktiv. Meine Lieblinge Lieblingscharaktere # Jaime Lennister # Tywin Lennister # Euron Graufreud # Oberyn Martell # Cersei Lennister # Bronn # Petyr Baelish # Tyrion Lennister # Varys # Tormund Machen dieser Charaktere finde ich einfach extrem unterhaltsam. Aber die Vielschichtigkeit und die Komplexität der Charaktere und das großflächige Fehlen von Gut&Böse sind nur eine der vielen Gründe warum ich Game of Thrones liebe. Lieblingshäuser # Haus Lennister # Haus Tully # Haus Tyrell # Haus Graufreud # Haus Martell Mein Verhältnis zu Staffel 7 Einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin, war vorallem Staffel 7. Vorab erstmal meine persönliche Meinung zur Staffel Meine Meinung Ich bin leidenschaftlicher Verteidiger der 7ten Staffel, die nach mir viel zuviel ünnötige und auch unberechtigte Kritik bekommt. Ich persönlich habe die 7.Staffel sehr genossen Sie ist zwar nicht meine Lieblingstaffel, weil das wird für immer Staffel 4. sein:) Meine persönliche Episodenbewertung * Drachenstein 8/10 * Sturmrochter 8/10 * Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin 9/10 * Kriegsbeute 9/10 * Ostwacht 7/10 * Jenseits der Mauer 7/10 * Der Drache und der Wolf 8/10 Staffel 7. hat für mich insgesamt sehr gut überzeugt einzig Folge 6 hat und das muss ich zugeben geschwächelt, ist aber auch härtesten von unberechtigter Kritik betroffen. Was ich zur Kritik sage Staffel 7 hat für mich an mangelnden, erklärenden Zwischensequenzen gelitten. Viele kritisieren die Zeitsprünge: Solche Sprünge gab es in früheren Staffel auch schon und warum das jetzt häufiger gemacht wird, damit nicht so sehr an Reisezähigkeit, wie Staffel 5 leidet. Problematisch wird es dann nur, wenn man damit, wie in Folge 6 einen Plot zu retten versucht. Ich habe von “magischen Feuerbällen“ in Folge 2 gelesen und frage da immer wieder, warum manche Leute sich sowas Banales nicht erklären können, vorallem da es eine Serie, wie Game of Thrones niemals erklären wird. Ich habe von Teleportation, verschwunden Armeen und der Künstlichkeit einiger Konflikte gelesen und muss mich leider fragen: Haben solche Leute überhaupt die Episoden gesehen, geschweige denn verstanden und deswegen bin ich auch hier aktiv. Es wird von Verschlechterung der Serie erzählt, was ich für Blödsinn halte, aber wer die Serie in Staffeln aufteilt, wird auch Argumente dafür finden. Doch Game of Thrones ist eine große Geschichte und in einer guten Geschichte wird das Finale immer spektakulär und vom Tempo her schneller und dann werden auch Erklärungen raher, weil sie für die Story nicht mehr viel bedeuten. Und genau daran hapert es auch für mich ein wenig an Staffel 7. Denn Game of Thrones bricht schließlich immer mit Sehgewohnheiten auch mit der eigenen. Mein Lieblingsbeispiel(SPOILER STAFFEL 7!!!) Woher haben die Weißen Wanderer die Ketten? Diese Frage nervt mich. Sie wird als gigantisches Plothole bezeichnet, dabei hätte man hier sogar eine Erklärung. Der See, der in der Serie zusehen ist, wurde extra für diese eine Szene gebaut. Als Erkärung für die Ketten wurde am See ein Steg eingebaut, denn über den Sse kommt man nur mit einer Kettenfähre(engl. chain ferry) man zieht sich an langen Ketten über den See. Daher stammen sie. Das dies aber keiner mitbekommen hat, ist ein Fehler, aber keiner von den Writern, sondern vom Regisseur der Folge Alan Taylor, der dies nicht ordentlich genug inszenierte, dabei ist dies eben in einer Szene sogar im Vordergrund zusehen. P.S. Wer mit mir über Staffel 7 diskutieren möchte, bitte sehr ich freue mich:) Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3